I did not see this happen!
by C.C.Freak
Summary: Meet Olivera, a witch that doesn't follow rules and thinks that she can do everythign she wants to. But what happens when she suddenly gets expelled from her school and has to transfer? She may be able to do a lot of of things but as usual as she says, she 'Did Not See This Happen'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had been about six years old when I first showed any sign of possessing magical abilities.

My mother put me into ballet lesson where a girl called Stacey started calling me names. So really wanted her tutu to set on fire and like always, I got my wish.  
You should have seen their faces when it actually happened. The say the least, it was a pleasure to see her screaming her blonde hair off.

Another time when I showed signs of magic was when I was in my room and watched some TV. I was suddenly overwhelmed with dizziness and my vision became blurry.

_I saw myself looking at the TV when my mother suddenly burst into the room saying that I should wash my hands, because we were about to eat dinner_.

Seconds later exactly that happened.

At first I wasn't sure if I should tell my mum and dad because I thought that they would think that I was crazy. I actually debated two weeks about it and in the end I decided to tell them.

When I finally got up the courage to tell them, they reacted in a weird way. Mum and dad looked at each other and then smiled. Why they smiled I didn't know. But something in their smiles told me that this was a good thing to happen.

I then asked them why I sometimes saw stuff before it actually happened. At this now they looked shocked. 'Seer' they had called me. What that meant, I don't know but they reassured me that I had nothing to worry about.

It was only years later when I turned eleven, when a funny looking owl tapped its beak against my window in a rapid motion. When I went to see what it wanted, I saw that it had a letter tied to its leg. I unbound it and then gave the bird some crumbles that laid on my plate, before it flew off.

Looking at the seal I saw that it was from a school with a name that I couldn't pronounce. Inside the envelope was a letter telling me that I was apparently a witch and that I was accepted to their school.

I immediately ran downstairs to tell my mother the big news. When she heard that I had gotten an acceptance letter from one of the three most famous schools of the magical world, she showered me in kisses and promised me that she would take me to Diagon alley to get all of my stuff.

Two days passed and finally my mother took me to Diagon Alley like she had promised me she would. First we had to go to the Leaky Cauldron where we left through the back door and stood in front of a stone wall.

After mum had tapped her wand, a wooden stick with which she was able to perform magic, against one of the bricks, the wall started moving and after a minute it gave us entrance to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley itself looked pretty busy. It had lots of people running around. Said people were wearing cloaks and pointy heads. I mean they looked like you would imagine a witch to look like. Some of the witches even had those nasty warts on their nose.

Mother laughed at my fascinated expression and took a hold of my little hand. First we went to '_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_', where mum got some money. After that we went to shops like '_Flourish and Blotts_', where we got all the books I would need for my first year, '_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_, then a shop where we were able to get cauldrons and a pet. I decided on a pure white snow owl which I named Oliver.

After that I was finally allowed to go to _Ollivanders,_ where I would get my wand.

When we got inside of the shop I noticed that it had a very mysterious vibe to it. The room was rather dark with a few lamps highlighting it in various places. The shelves had several layers of dust on them and the air felt really sticky making me slightly uncomfortable.

I must have been really interested in the shop because I didn't notice an old man coming out from the back of the shop.

'Ah Madame DuPont, what a pleasure to see your beautiful face again', he had greeted my mother, shaking her hand.

She on the other hand gave him a light nod and then turned her attention towards me.

'My daughter, Olivera here, is starting school soon and therefore needs a wand'.

The man let out another hum and then turned towards me as well. He gave a warm smile before disappearing behind the shelves again. Minutes later he came back with a set of boxes in his arms and set them on the counter. He opened one of the boxes and handed me the wand that was inside of it.

The wand itself was beautiful, though it didn't feel right in my hand. It just felt like it didn't belong to me.

As soon as it touched my hand Ollivander took it out of it and handed me another one. He told me to give it a slight flick. Shrugging I did what I was told, which caused some of the vases he had to explode. Slowly I put the wand down and then looked at him with a grimace. I really thought that he would be mad at me but he just gave me an assuring smile and went back to the wands.

'How about you try this one? 12''of elm wood, Unicorn hair and slightly springy.'

He handed me the wand and I gave it a swish. This time the windows burst causing not only me but also my mother to shriek in complete horror. We went through this with a few other wands before Ollivander sighed. I felt disappointed. What if I wasn't a witch and therefore was no wand made for me? Ollivander seemed to sense my distress and gave me another one of his reassuring smiles.

'Don't worry child. None of my customers left this shop before I had the perfect wand for them.'

I nodded and Ollivander disappeared behind the shelves once again. After what seemed like hours he let out a triumphant shout and came back with a really dusty box. The box looked like it stood there for centuries if not millennia. When Ollivander opened it, I saw a long and black stick wrapped in what looked like silk cloth. I really liked the wand from it looks but the question was if I was worthy enough to hold such a wand as this one.

'How about this one…' He suddenly stopped.

I started to panic. What if this wouldn't want me either? What would I be doing then? I can't go off to school without a wand, can I now!?

'Is something wrong with that wand, Mr. Ollivander, sir?' I had asked him in a timid voice.

But to my liking he shook his head and handed it to me. As soon as it touched my fingers I felt a sort of electricity run through me. I felt refreshed and well, stronger. This had to be my wand, I just knew it.

'Very well, Mademoiselle DuPont. 14'', Weeping Willow, Phoenix Tear core.'

He sounded so astonished. His voice even had a dreamy tone to it as he spoke oh so fondly of my newly achieved wand. Mother paid for my wand and then we made our way back home.

It was the 1st of September and today was the day I would be leaving for my new school. You couldn't imagine how happy I was right now.

The first thing I did in the morning was to brush my teeth and then eat a bit of breakfast, since mother started stressing about how we were going to be late if I didn't hurry. When I finally finished she told me to take a hold of her arm. I've never done Side-Along Apparition let alone seen someone do it. But let me tell it is not a pleasant feeling. It feels like your squished from all directions into what seems like a tiny tube.

When we finally came to a halt, I gasped at the view in front of me. There was a huge blue carriage with beautiful white horses standing in front of it. The carriage was as big as a one family house if not bigger. Imagine what it would look like from the inside.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard light sobbing from behind me. Looking back I saw that my mother was in tears. She looked like she was trying to hide them but she was doing an awful job.

'Mommy, why are you crying', I asked her as I went to wrap my arms around her waist.

She hugged me back and caressed my hair sobbing lightly into it.

'I will just miss you so much. I don't know what to do without you at home'.

'But you have daddy, mommy! And I promise that I will write you every day, okay?'

My mother pulled out of the hug and then looked down at me. She nodded her head and kissed me on the forehead.

'Very well, but you should be going now.'

She gave me one last big hug and then I was off to get into the carriage.

The inside was even more breathtaking as the outside. As I entered it I saw a huge fountain in shape of a mermaid in the center of a huge hall. To my right was a flight of stairs that went up all the way to the top of the carriage in a spiral motion. The stair let to the compartments which looked really blue from down here. I couldn't see much but I saw that a lot of the compartments were blue. Actually a lot of things were blue around here.

I quickly closed my mouth though and made my way up to search for an empty compartment. When I finally found one I went inside and made myself comfortable.

So here I was now, on my way to _'Beauxbatons Academy of Magic'_.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone bright when I had woken up from my sleep. I knew that I would regret, leaving my curtains open but it had been so hot that I just couldn't resist. So with a sneer I stood up from my warm and comfy bed and went to close the damn curtains.

Stumbling, I walked back and lay down again. I let out a huge sigh and tried to sleep again.

Just when I was finally about to fall asleep, someone ripped the curtains open and started to shout.

''Lève-toi et brille, belle au bois dormant!'' I heard one of my roommates squeaky voice shout.

_No, I don't want to wake up_! But before I could even consider falling back asleep or snuggling deeper into the depths of my blankets, they were yanked off, leaving me in my pajamas, which, by the way didn't cover much. In my defense, it had been really hot in this room so I undressed myself.

''Viens, réveilles-toi ou nous allons manquer le petit déjeuner!'' Glaring at my friend, I got out of my bed and made my way over to the bathroom.

''You don't have to be so mean. And what's with the French?''

''Dépêche-toi!''

''Yea yeah, whatever.''

As I reached, I stripped out of my clothes and went to take the shower. The cold water felt, surprisingly, really good against my body and made all of my muscles relax. It may be warm in France but this summer has been the worst. This was new to me that it could become this hot in France.

I reached for the cherry scented shampoo and slowly washed my black hair with it. Once I was sure that I washed all the foam out, I reached for the shower gel and began to clean my body with it. As soon as I finished I wrapped a towel around my body and head and got out. It was slightly warmer once I was out of the shower but since the window had been open, I began to shiver.

Quickly, I made my way over to my trunk and looked for an outfit. Today we would be going home. Okay, that was complete and utter bullshit. **I** was going home. I was expelled from school because I set the Ice Hall on fire. Well you would think that since it is an ancient building, they protected it with some charms, but as it seems I was wrong. You should've seen their faces, though when the walls started to melt. Hilarious, I'm telling you!

Oh the Ice Hall is the hall where all of us students get together and eat, by the way.

''You know, not all of us are as good as you with English.'' I heard Anna, the same one that woke me up, call from the other site of the room in her shitty accent.

''Well, _excusé-moi, mademoiselle_ but I do not see a reason why I should talk French for the time being.''

''You're in France, Olivera.'' She said in a flat tone as I began to cringe at the name.

Olivera had been my birth name but I hated, no loathed it. That name just didn't fit me. So instead I went by Liv. It was short and not that girly.

''I thought we went through this, _Annabelle_.'' I smirked as I used her full name. She, as well as me, hated her full name.

She started to glare at me until I threw one of my pillows in her face.

''I can't believe that you will leave me alone.'' She told me as her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.

_Oh god, please don't make her cry_. Rolling my eyes, I went over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, before shaking her whole body.

''Stop crying woman, I have about-'' I started to say but stopped to look at my wizPhone, to see what time it was. ''- Five more hours, before my mother arrives.''

She nodded her head at me and I went back to searching an outfit. Soon enough, I was dressed in a white tank that showed my black, studded bra with a black leather vest and some tight blue jeans. After that I put on my black platform heels and went on my way.

The inside of the castle had looked like the carriage that gets us here. There was a really big foyer that had a spiral staircase going along the sites of the walls. And then at the bottom of the foyer there were several doors that lead to the class rooms and the Ice Hall.

Each year had their own level in the castle and the older you were, the closer you were to the ground of the room. Now that was something I appreciated because there were no elevators that would bring us from A to B. And who wants to walk all the way just to be exhausted and tired when they finally reach their common room.

''Come on, Liv. We have to hurry.'' Anna had screamed, making me come back from my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes at her. She had always been one to listen to the rules they had given us at the beginning of our first year. They actually still hold those speeches to this day. I don't know why she did that, though. Rules are there to be broken, right? Right.

So as we arrived at the Ice Hall, Anna and I sat down at the sixth year table and dug in. The food here was really good and it was a miracle that I didn't gain any pound from eating that much. It probably was due to the fact, that I ran every morning and played Quidditch.

Well, used to play because girls weren't allowed to play Quidditch here in Beauxbatons, much to my annoyance.

We girls actually were allowed to play but that was when only females were accepted to Beauxbatons. But then they accepted boys too and that ended in us being unable to play. I had started my first year when a seventh year male, claimed that boys were better in sports than girls. He said that girls shouldn't be allowed to play and should rather learn how to cook. _Yeah, sexist much, I know_. But our headmaster is a male and since male population '_sticks together'_ or as one male specimen screamed into the round _'bros before hoes'_, M. Martins, the headmaster I was talking about, has decided that the boy was right and girls shouldn't be allowed to play.

Shaking my head, I turned towards my food again and continued to eat.

''So do you already know where you're going to go next?'' Anna asked me as she ate a croissant at my site.

I shook my head once again. ''No, but my mother mentioned something about Hogwarts being the right place for me.''

Anna only nodded her head and went back to eating. I was about to follow when I felt my sight becoming blurry.

_I saw myself standing on a platform, filled with people I had never seen before. I also have never been at this place before but something about it seemed familiar. In front of me stood a giant black and red train with the inscription 'Hogwarts Express'. After seconds of me standing there with my mouth wide open, I felt someone run into me, throwing the both of us to the ground._

I was a little disorientated when my vision ended and my eyes took a while to adjust to the lighting of the Ice Hall.

Beside me, Anna stopped eating and gave me a questioning look. I shook my head to show her that everything was alright and even gave her a little wink before I started eating again.

As much as I tried to get the images out of my head, I couldn't help but wonder who the boy with the black hair and brown eyes was that crashed into me.

Guess I have to find out then.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really hope you liked it. **

**At this chance, I want to mention that I don't own Harry Potter and that all rights belong to the fabulous J K Rowling. But I do own the OCs in the story.**

**Also I want to say, that I'm not American, so it might be possible that you find grammar and/or spelling mistakes and I wanted to apologize (please let me know if there are some)**

**Comments are appreciated!**

**Oh and if you want to know what the French stuff means then here are the translations;**

**- Lève-toi et brille, belle au bois dormant Rise and shine, sleeping beauty  
- Viens, réveilles-toi ou nous allons manquer le petit déjeuner Come on, wake up or we're going to miss breakfast!  
- Dépêche-toi Hurry up!  
- Excusé-moi, mademoiselle Excuse me, Miss (?, I don't know, the whole thing with Miss, Ms. and Mrs. still confuses me, if I'm honest :s)**

**So yeah, jsut let me know what you think! :***


	3. Chapter 3

''I cannot believe that you got yourself expelled. How could you, Olivera?''

Rolling my eyes, I sat still and listened to what my mother had to say. It has almost been an hour since we left M. DuPont's office and were now in our living room at home. I was sitting on the couch while my mother paced back and forth in front me.

''Can't you just sit down, mum? And I didn't mean to set the whole Hall on fire. To be honest, I thought that, with how old it is, it would've been better protected.'' I talked to my mother in my defense.

''You didn't-, I don't even know what to say anymore. Hopefully at Hogwarts you will learn how to behave.'' She said in outrage.

I didn't really know much about Hogwarts. If I'm honest the only thing I know that is, that it is the world's best known magical school and that the Second Wizarding War had been going on in there.

''Mum, seriously you need to calm down-.''

''Do not tell me to calm down, Olivera! You don't know how disappointed I am right now. Go to your room and don't come out until it's time for dinner!'' She screamed at me.

I have never seen my mum like this before. So I must have really upset her with setting the Ice Hall on fire. But I really didn't mean to put it all on fire, just the first year table to scare them a little. Who could've known that it would spread that fast? Sighing I stood up anyways and made my way to my room.

I sat down on my bed and let another long sigh out. I then started to wonder what living at Hogwarts would be like. How the rooms would be like and how my roommates could possibly be. Now that I thought about it, I kind of started to get excited about going to Hogwarts.

I don't know how long I had been in my room but in that time I had painted my nails three times, brushed my hair, answered some messages I received and whatnot. Someone suddenly knocked on my door and I heard my father's voice come from the other site. Seconds after I told him to come in, first his head appeared and then his entire body did.

''Your mother is still complaining about you.''

I rolled my eyes and lay down on the bed to make myself comfortable. Seriously, that woman needs to chill. I already told her I didn't mean to set the damn Hall on fire. It had been an accident. But when had my mother ever listened to me? Never!

''She's overreacting.'' I told my dad as he lay down beside me and took my phone out of my hands.

I was about to complain but as I saw his expression I closed my mouth and kept looking at him. He didn't talk much, just kept starring at my phone with narrowed eyebrows.

''It's just a phone dad.'' I told him, laughing.

He began to smile and handed it back to me before flipping on his side and running his hands through my black waves. He seemed to think about something so I didn't bother with talking to him.

''I remember how much you begged me, to buy you that phone.'' He said with a laugh.

It was true. I had begged my mother for months but she never said yes. Of course, I went straight to my dad and begged him as well. After months of me begging and doing their chores they let me have it. But on one condition, though; I had to stay out of trouble in school. Yeah, that didn't go well, as we have already seen.

''I worked my butt off for that phone.''

My dad chuckled again and kissed my forehead. We stayed like that for a while, when we suddenly heard another knock on the door. My mother came in and upon seeing my father and me on the bed her expression softened.

''Dinner is ready.'' She said before running out of the room again.

I let out another sigh and looked at my dad for help. He shook his head and stood up, helping me to my feet.

''Don't be mad at her-''

''She is the one being mad!''

''Yeah but she is just concerned about you, Liv. What would've happened if you got yourself hurt, huh?''

Well, I clearly didn't think about that. Oh I hate it when my father is right. He's basically always right and he knows it. You can notice when you see the smirk on his face growing, just like it was now. This time it was me who shook her head. Together, we went down and sat down at the table. My mother was already seated and awaited us. After she said her little prayer, dad and I dug in and ate like our lives depended on it.

When I finished eating, I brought my plate to the sink and went upstairs again. I sat on my bed and reached for my phone. No missed calls or messages. Guess my friends didn't have the time to text or call me. Shrugging I stood up and stood in front of my vanity table. I sat down and began to inspect myself in the mirror.

Black hair fell around the girl's shoulders and down her back. Sea green eyes stared back at me, surrounded by matching long and black lashes. Her plump and rosy lips stood slightly parted and a dust of freckles covered the bridge of her nose and parts of her cheeks.

I looked away from my reflection. My appearance long forgotten, I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed and grabbed my pajamas for when I got out of the showers. Turning the water on, I stripped out of my clothes and tossed them in the laundry bin that stood outside. I quickly washed my hair and body and then got out again. I wrapped myself in the towel and went back into my room. The second I set foot into my room I saw my display flashing, telling me that I had a new message.

Walking up to it, I took it into my hands but was met by disappointment. It had only been an advertisement reminding me that there is a newer and cheaper flat rate out now. I chucked the phone on my bed and then proceeded to dry my body. When I finally was dry, I got dressed and jumped under the covers.

With one last look at my phone, I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep. Tomorrow would be an exhausting, because my dad and I were going to Diagon Alley again, so I could buy the stuff I need for Hogwarts.

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of birds chirping again. But did time I didn't enjoy it. It annoyed me to no end and all I wanted to do was grab y wand and hex those stupid birds. After endless deciding about staying in bed or not, I dragged myself out of it and went into my bathroom. Pulling my shorts and panties down I sat on the cold toilet seat and let it flow. I supported my elbows on my knees and let my head fall into my hands, causing my hair to spill over.

Flushing the toilet, I cleaned myself up and got dressed, before washing my hands. I walked out of the bathroom and down into the kitchen, just to see my father sipping at his morning coffee and my mother standing in front of the stove. Soon the sweet smell of pancakes reached my nostrils and I took a deep breathe. Man, my mother's pancakes were the best.

She sat the plate in front of us on the table and my dad began to attack it with his fork. I may still have been half sleeping but I could clearly hear my father _devouring_ the pancakes, one after another.

''Slow down, hun. There's plenty more to come.'' My mother told him to which he grunted in agreement.

I slowly reached my hand out to take one of the pancakes when I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my hand. My eyes grew wide when I saw that my father had actually just stabbed me with his fork. And they grew even wider when I noticed that the fork was stuck in my hand.

''OH FUCK! Sorry dear, I didn't mean to stab you!''

By now my mother had turned around and saw what was happening behind her back. When she saw the fork sticking in my hand she began to scream murder and rushed over to me. Together, the two of them tried, keyword tried, to get the thing out of my hand without hurting me any further. Luckily, dad hushed her before grabbing ahold of the fork and starting to count from three down. I squeezed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come but when I didn't feel any I opened my eyes, to see that the fork had already left my left, leaving four little holes in it.

''Jean, it's bleeding. Make it stop!'' I heard the high pitched screech of mother and covered my ears.

Looking down at my hand, I felt my sight go blurry. I, absolutely, couldn't stand the slightest view of blood. Just the thought about it made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up.

''_Episkey_.'' My father murmured, with his wand in his hand.

The bleeding stopped in an instant and the screaming from my mother did, too.

Well if this isn't a great start for the day, then I don't know any better.


	4. Chapter 4

After my mother had calmed herself down, we continued to eat our delicious breakfast. Luckily, nothing bad happened anymore and we were able to eat in peace. Well, that was until this scrawny looking owl decided to fly into our window.

Standing up I went over to the window and opened it. The bird ruffled its feathers and began to hold its leg, which had a letter attached to it, out for me. I took the letter and went to give the bird a piece of bread. Much to my luck, the fucking owl bit into my finger and before I could even scream or throw something at it, it flew away, leaving me back with a bleeding finger.

''Ow, that fucking thing bit me.'' I said as I began to suck on the spot where the blood was leaking.

''Watch the language, missy.''

I rolled my eyes upon seeing my mother waving her spatula at me, giving me a stern look. She wouldn't dare hurt me with that. Would she? Anyways, looking down at the letter I saw that it had a seal, which I have never seen before in my life. It was red and had something engraved in it but it was too small for me to see.

''Whom is the letter from?'' Asked my dad as he shoveled another load full of pancakes into his already stuffed mouth.

I grimaced at him and wiped the excess maple syrup off of his chin and gave him the letter.

''I don't know. I have never seen this seal before.''

My dad didn't say anything for quite a while. He just sat there and slowly chewed his pancakes, opening the letter that was obviously addressed to me since my name was written on it.

''Hey, you must not open letters that aren't addressed to you, mister!'' I yelled at him in protest.

But as usually, he waved his hand at me and made me hush. I saw him skip through the letter and when he finished he sat it down and looked at me with his blue eyes.

''It's just you Hogwarts acceptance letter. Every first year gets that one.''

Wait every first year? I am a sixth year so shouldn't I get my own, personal letter where everything is written down for me. Like what they have learned in all those years I was not there. And especially what books I need.

''This is good timing I guess. Olivera and I just wanted to go to Diagon Alley, today. Isn't that right, pumpkin?''.

I grimaced another time at my dad. I absolutely hated it when he called me pumpkin. I wasn't round nor was I orange; therefore I am not a pumpkin. He on the other hand just laughed into my face and got ready for another bite of his pancakes.

''Come on, go and get dressed. I'll wait here for you.''

Nodding my head, I rushed to my bedroom and threw the door open. Once I was inside I went over to my closet and looked for some clothes that I could wear. I don't know how long it took me but after endless amounts of shirt and pants, I finally decided on a plain white shirt that I would cover with a leather jacket and some dark fitted jeans. And as shoes I decided on wearing, of course, my black heels. I don't even think I own other shoes apart from heels. That's how I have always been and that's how I will probably always be like.

As soon as I was finished with getting dressed, I ran down the stairs and saw my father waiting for me. I came to a halt and stood by his site as I grabbed his arm.

''Okay, now take a deep breath, okay?''

Site-apparting is the worst thing that has ever invented, apart from the Unforgivable Curses of course. As my father said, I took a deep breath and soon found myself feeling like I was dragged through the tiniest tube there was. Everything was spinning and I tried to close my eyes to make it much easier for but it was no use. Luckily when we arrived, I didn't puke or that would have been really embarrassing.

I opened my eyes and saw that my father had apparated to the center of Diagon Alley. It was just like how I had it in memory. Witches and wizards were buzzing around with the funny hats and cloaks on. Children ran around looking for their parents or playing with each other. I saw different animals such as cats, rats and owls, no surprise there.

''So why don't you go and look for the books while I'll meet you there in about-, '' Father started but then stopped to think about it. ''-half an hour? Is that okay with you?''

I nodded my head and then took the list from him, where all of my stuff was written down that I would need for Hogwarts, before I proceeded to go to Flourish and Blotts. On my way to there, I saw many people that were shopping for school as well. Many of them were going to Hogwarts but they were all either in years under me or in the year above. Why aren't here any sixth years walking around?

Flourish and Blotts luckily, hadn't been so full when I arrived, so it had been easier for me to get all of my books and get the heck out of there.

''No Rose, we have to go. '' I heard somebody as I rounded the corner for the potions books.

When I finally got to see the owner of the voice, I saw that it had been a boy, well, not hard to tell because he had a deep voice, yanking on a girls arm, who had really frizzy red hair that reached down to her waist. Minding my own business I went ahead and looked for the book, I was searching for. When I finally found it, I noticed that it had been the last sample, so I guess I had some luck today.

Leaving the black haired guy and ginger girl behind I went on and looked for the other books. Next book on my list had been the charms books, which were in isle four. As I passed the isles I saw more and more redhead in each one. _Why are so many redheads here?_ I shook my head and then finally arrived at isle four, where I saw the girl from before again. She was now alone and was looking at the book I needed.

So I went over to her and reached my hand out to grab a sample. After putting it in the basket I had with me I signed a little checkmark behind the book and then started to leave for the next one.

''Wait, are you going to Hogwarts as well?'' I heard the girl ask into the room.

If it had been directing at me I didn't know but I turned around anyways and saw her looking at me. Okay, so she was talking to me. I nodded my head and began to talk.

''Yeah.''

''But I haven't seen you before! What house, are in?''

She then began to talk silently to herself as I stood there not knowing what to do. Well I could tell her that I would enter my first year at Hogwarts but then again. I don't think that I will ever become friends with her. I just had this feeling about her. You can really see what kind of character she had. She is obviously the smart kind of person. Everyone expects her to know everything but she had her doubt that is for sure. And if I'm not mistaken, which I'm probably not, she is hiding something that could tear her entire family apart.

Without saying anything, I walked away. Seconds later I heard her screaming after me, though. Gosh, didn't I make it clear that I didn't want to talk to her? I guess not. Rolling my eyes again and went back to searching for the books. To my luck, I didn't encounter with her anymore or any redheads for that matter and finished my shopping in about twenty minutes, maximum.

After I had paid for the books I went outside and waited there for my father. While waiting I saw the redhead called Rose come out of the shop, with the guy with the black hair in tow. They met up with some other people and then they were on their way.

I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder and when I turned around I saw that it had only been my father who had his own bag in his hands. I was about to ask him what he bought, but upon seeing what logo the bag had I grimaced and averted my eyes. My father had just bought lingerie for my mother. I really hope that was the only thing he bought for her.

''So how about we go and eat some ice cream?''

I shrugged my shoulders and dad began to lead the way to the ice cream parlor. When we arrived I began to look for an empty seat. I finally did and went to sit on the booth that was free before anyone could take it away. But before that I told my father what I wanted to have.

Looking around the parlor, I noticed that the guy that had been with Rose was here again. He had some older looking dudes with him that were messing with their ice creams. Oh how can someone be so childish? They were throwing at each other and were making funny faces while eating it.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I saw the boy looking at me. He raised his finger to point at me while he murmured something into one of the boys' ear. Didn't he know that it is rude to point at people; I mean I do it too, but don't make it as obvious as that. Soon enough all of their heads turned towards me and I gave them a funny look. I noticed how one of them gave me a funny look, too. He had dark brown hair that was a shade lighter than my own with the matching blue eyes. They really looked like mine.

I saw him opening his mouth but he decided against saying something and closed it again. In that very moment my father decided to arrive with the ice cream. As he said down I noticed that half of his ice cream had already been eaten. I guess somebody became hungry on the way.

''Jean? Jean DuPont is that really you?'' I heard a voice calling my dad's name from behind us.

My dad, who had been really interested in his ice cream stopped the eating and looked up. Oh god, I wish he didn't. His mouth was covered in chocolate ice cream. He looked like a little child that had never learned how to eat proper ice cream. Wincing at my father's appearance I took the napkin and decided to clean him up. My father could be a real baby sometimes.

''Oh my god, Oliver, is that you? How have you been?''

''Well, you know.''

I cannot believe that my father was talking to The Oliver Wood. Star Quidditch player of the Quidditch team Puddlemere United. Okay it wasn't that hard to believe since my father had been one of their players as well. But he stopped and began to work as a healer instead.

When I looked closer at him, I noticed that he had a woman standing at his site. She as, well as the boy, had dark brown hair that seemed to be the same shade as mine and of course she had the matching blue eyes.

Upon seeing me, her eyes became wide. _What, do I have something in my face_? _Oh please don't tell me that I eat just like my father does! _Self-conscious I grabbed another napkin and wiped my mouth with it before anyone else could see. The woman kept staring at me and it somehow felt like it had only been her and me in the ice cream parlor.

The longer I looked at her, the blurrier my sight became and eventually I found myself looking into the future once again.

_I saw the woman from the parlor sitting in her bed. Her back was leaning against the headboard and she had a book in her hand. Next to her lay Oliver Wood in his pajama. They didn't talk for a while but the woman turned towards him and began to open her mouth. _

''_I really think it was her, though.'' She had said in a tone that said, she was 100% sure of what she was saying. _

''_Don't be ridiculous Giulia.''_

_Giulia pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows at her husband. _

''_You saw her too, at the parlor. You cannot ignore that she basically looks like me when I had been her age.''_

Where the two talking about me? And why would I look like her anyway? But as much as I didn't want to admit it, a certain resemblance between us was there, that nobody could deny.

**(A/N:) **

**So this is it. Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
